Obsession
by Dokuja Chinuru
Summary: A force de s'écorcher, cela tourne à l'obsession. // YAOI - HARRY/DRACO


**Fandom de départ : Harry Potter**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont plutôt à JK Rowling. En revanche l'histoire m'appartient et je précise que je n'en retire pas le moindre centimes.**

**Résumé : A force de s'écrocher, cela tourne à l'obsession.**

**Avertissement : Evocation de rapports sexuels et de relations sentimentales entre deux hommes. Si cela vous dérange, merci d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été lu et approuvé par Lady Shadow Cassandra avant que je ne le poste. Je la remercie donc :)**

* * *

POV Harry

J'ai toujours été obsédé par toi. Par ta personne. Toujours. Depuis le début. A la seconde même où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi. Que j'aurais besoin de te voir, de te parler. D'avoir un contact avec toi. Je ne pensais pas que notre relation se baserais sur la haine et le mépris, les injures et les sortilèges.

Rapidement je t'ai connu. Ou plutôt j'ai cru te connaître. Je me suis forgé un avis sur toit. Aux trois premières phrases que tu m'as adressées, ton portrait était dressé pour moi. Bourré d'erreurs, mais pourtant parfaitement clair à mes yeux.

Et je t'ai haïs. Je t'ai haïs pour ce que je croyais que tu étais, et qui finalement, était l'exact contraire de toi. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai détesté une personne qui n'était pas toi, une personne qui n'existait pas.

Oh bien sûr, tu me le rendais bien. Cette haine était largement partagée.

Toutes ces années ne furent au final qu'un échange de mépris et de dégoût, de sortilèges et de sarcasmes. On se vomissait les pires injures à chaque tournant de couloir et les situations étaient toutes plus propices les unes que les autres à ridiculiser son adversaire et à tenter de prouver qu'on est le plus fort.

J'étais obsédé par le fait de te faire mal. Que tu souffres, que tu ressentes de la douleur, de quelle que nature que ce soit, que tu te sentes minable. Je voulais te traîner dans la boue, te faire tomber de ton piédestal, te faire basculer jusqu'au dernier rang. Je ne voulais que ça. A tel point que je faisais des détours dans l'espoir de te croiser. D'avoir la possibilité de t'insulter. Dans l'espoir de te voir serrer les poings, de te voir perdre ton sempiternel sang-froid. Dans l'espoir de voir la rage crisper ton visage, ou d'apercevoir ce sourire narquois qui te caractérise tant, avant que tu ne t'éloignes avec tellement d'élégance que c'en est énervant.

Plus le temps passait, plus nos tentatives vaines d'écorcher l'autre paraissaient puériles et dérisoires. Nos insultes sonnaient faux, et on visait tellement mal. J'étais blasé de tes sarcasmes redondants et je n'arrivais plus à t'atteindre. Et ça me tuait.

On avait toujours su trouver le point sensible, là où ça fait mal. La famille, les amis ... On a fini par épuiser le stock. On avait toucher à tout. A tout sauf une chose.

Je m'en suis rendu compte quand Ginny m'a laissé. Je me suis senti pitoyable, diminué. Je l'aimais. Je croyais l'aimer ? Je ne sais plus à présent. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais mal, et que j'enrageais lorsqu'elle venait afficher son bonheur factice avec sa nouvelle proie.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris pourquoi on dit que l'amour fait mal. C'est parce que c'est vrai. Terriblement vrai. Cette douleur lancinante qui t'agrippe le coeur, qui te le serre et te le tord, qui te donne envie de te l'arracher à mains nues. Cette douleur, c'est l'amour. L'amour, dont Dumbledore ne cesse de chanter les louanges et de vanter la force.

J'ai donc décider de me servir de cette force. De m'en servir contre toi. J'ai dissimulé ma haine en flirtant avec toi et échangé les injures contre des compliments. Un changement radical en somme. Tu n'as pas compris. Tu as d'abord repoussé toutes mes avances, pensant me détruire, sans doute. Mais je ne me suis pas senti rejeté. Loin de là. Au contraire, tes refus successifs ne me rendait que plus acharné encore. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ça.

Obsédé. J'étais obsédé par toi, comme toujours.

Plus les jours passaient, plus je voyais tes défenses s'affaiblir, tes armes et ton masque de froideur tomber. Tes refus étaient moins catégoriques, et tu te permettais même de rapides sourires timides. Naïveté. Je ne voulais que te faire mal, te faire souffrir. Et aveuglé par mon hypocrisie, tu n'as rien vu.

Et tu as cédé. Tu t'es livré à moi, tu a sauté la tête la première dans le piège que je te tendais. Tu t'es donné toi même en pâture à la pire des souffrances que je connaisse.

J'avais tout planifier. Je te donnais juste assez pour que tu deviennes accro, puis je te larguais. Je te baisais, te prenais ton pucelage et le peu de dignité et d'honneur qu'il te restait, puis je t'abandonnais dans tes draps trempés de sueur, mon sperme remplissant ta bouche et dégoulinant d'entre tes jambes. Et les larmes auraient coulé de tes yeux comme ton sang aurait coulé de tes veines. Je ne voulais que ta perte.

Mais tu vois Draco, j'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant que je te vois là, allongé sous moi, nu et étrangement vulnérable, j'ai changé mes plans.

Tu me réclames l'assouvissement et je te le donne sans hésitations. Les rôles sont inversés. Je ne peux pas te résister. Je m'enfonce doucement en toi et tes gémissements viennent sonner à mes oreilles comme les messagers de mon échec. Tu as gagné Draco. A nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, j'en suis heureux. Tu cries mon prénom et je te remercie silencieusement d'être toi, de m'être aussi irrésistible. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et lorsque mon coeur bat plus vite à tes mots, je ne peux m'empécher de penser que l'amour fait parfois du bien. Je te dévore les lèvres, tandis que je m'enfouis jusqu'aux confins de ton être et que nous atteignons le septième ciel.

Ton corps chaud tremble sous le mien, tes yeux brillent et tu me souris. Et moi je fonds peu à peu entre tes bras.

J'avais tout planifier. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je n'avais pas envisagé : que je tombe dans le piège à ta suite. J'ai cru que je pourrais me passer de toi après une nuit. J'ai oublié l'espace d'un instant mon obsession pour toi.

Car tu l'es, tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras toujours.

_Tu es mon obsession Draco._

* * *

**C'était mon premier Drarry. La question étant, est-ce que je peux en reposter d'autres sans craindre la lapidation ?**

*****

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (enfin sans lien pour un compte en tout cas ;)) :**

**Harry-Draco-forever! : J'ai changé le rating, j'ai toujours du mal avec les ratings, je sais jamais quoi mettre TT Merci de me l'avoir signalé et merci de ta review ^^**

**Private Joke : Merci de ta review, et merci de ne pas vouloir me lapider :P**

**Lucid Nightmare : Obligation ? Bon ... ;) Et aaaaah le titre vv C'est toujours un parcours du combattant pour en trouver un approprié et qui me convienne. En sachant que je suis fan des titres en un mot ou deux, genre "Obsession" :$ J'essaierai de trouver un titre vraiment original la prochaine fois, mais franchement je promets rien ^^' En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Et juste en passant je n'aime pas les nems ni les sushis (okay d'accord je sais où est la sortie ^^').**


End file.
